guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mustaq Ali Patel
| place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = France | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 649 | group = | alias = Haji Muhammed, Hazi Ahmed Ali Mustafa Patel Abu Mohammed | charge = | penalty = | status = Determined not to have been an enemy combatant after all. | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mustaq Ali Patel is a citizen of France best known for the time he spent in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 649. Patel, Khaled Ben Mustapha, and Ridouane Khalid were the last French citizens held at the base. They were released in March 2005 and placed under formal investigation by a judge in Paris upon their return but Patel was not prosecuted and released.http://www.nationalpost.com/story.html?id=1323837 Patel was born in India, around 1965, presumably the Western province of Gujarat, but has French nationality through his marriage to a Creole woman, Benedicte Acapandie, from Réunion.Al Jazeera: French judge detains pair freed by US He was reported to have been an imam at a French mosque on the Indian Ocean island before going to Afghanistan. Some news reports also question his state of mental health at the time of his arrest by U.S. forces in 2001. Combatant Status Review Patel was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: Patel told his Tribunal he was beaten by his initial captors to force him to falsely claim to be a Saudi. He claimed he had been beaten so badly that his memory and cognitive abilities had never recovered. Determined not to have been an Enemy Combatant The Washington Post reports that Patel was one of 38 detainees who was determined not to have been an enemy combatant during his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Guantanamo Bay Detainees Classifed as "No Longer Enemy Combatants", Washington Post They report that Patel has been released. The Department of Defense refers to these men as No Longer Enemy Combatants. Ahmed v. Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Ahmed v. Bush (05-cv-0665), was filed on his behalf. On that habeas corpus petition he was identified as "Hazi Ahmed". In September 2007 the United States Department of Defense published 179 dossiers in response to captives' habeas petitions. But they did not publish his. References Category:French extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Indian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:Indian Muslims Category:French Muslims Category:French people of Indian descent Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Indian emigrants Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects